My 'Happy' Ending
by amethystetically pleasing
Summary: ONE-SHOT! a breeze from the window scattered the unusually large amount of paperwork left on the president's desk. Otherwise, the room was empty and cold. Identical to the hole he left in my heart. My first maid-sama fic. please enjoy and R&R. For COLLAR.


**My 'Happy' Ending**

**A/N: my first kaichou wa maid sama fic! Dedicated to the one and only COLLAR..aka Diana XD Please R&R and enjoy!**

_Love is gone and my heart is a bird  
that has lost direction mid-flight._

_~ Laura Ramirez  


* * *

_

The bell rang, signaling the end of the period and the start of club activities, or in my case, student council. I hastily shoved my books and pencil case into my bag, barely glancing at the empty desk at the back of the classroom before disappearing from the classroom.

Jumping over bags left on the floor and students crouching to retrieve things from lockers, skipping two steps at a time on narrow stairwells, and pushing through the stampede, I finally arrived in front of the student council room.

From outside I could hear the usual noises of council members running around trying to organize things, Yukimaru crying and sulking to Kanou, and the loud shouts across the room.

Everything was the same. Except for the empty desk at the back of the classroom.

My hands found the handle of the door; anxiously, I slid the door open. The council members all stopped what they were doing to greet me. I nodded in response, not really taking note of what they were saying. _He's not here._ Absent-mindedly, I staggered to the president's desk and was met with a tall pile of paper work.

When I left the school late that afternoon, a breeze from the window scattered the unusually large amount of paperwork that I had left on the president's desk. Besides that, the room was empty and cold. Identical to the hole he left in my heart.

I wasn't in the mood for work today. Luckily, when the manager saw me, she sent me home straight away. Many days passed like this. Many days became many months, and many months became many years. Eventually, I gave up on the idea of Usui ever coming back. I stopped waiting. I stopped looking. I stopped thinking. I stopped working at Maid Café.

* * *

However, he did come back... on magazines, radio, TV shows, news and more. Except this time, he appeared as Usui Takumi - the business tycoon, the most successful businessman of the year, and the most sought-after bachelor of Japan. He was no longer the perverted outer-space alien I knew from high school. No longer the carefree, happy-go-luck, relaxed school number one I knew. No longer the one who, like a dog, followed me everywhere.

No longer the one I unconsciously fell in love with.

I heard his name wherever I went. I saw his face on magazines and newspapers, occasionally even on TV screens. It was impossible to suppress the memories that I had locked in my heart for a long time.

I remembered stalking him one day, because my friends had convinced me that he was actually the heir of a big international company. Who knows if they were right or wrong?

I remember the school festival, the footman audition, the school camp, and the summer holidays... when he saved me from the president of Miyabigaoka High. I remembered a lot, but for some reason, I was starting to forget what he looked like back then. I'd forgotten those carefree expressions, those chibi faces, those teasing faces. I'd forgotten the old Usui Takumi.

* * *

It started pouring as I walked home from work. The Tokyo streets were chaotic. People hurried to get home and to shelter. I was one of them.

I was swept by the flowing stampede to a nearby bus stop, and as I dried myself under the shelter, I noticed the crowd of people surrounding a shop. In the shop was a TV that was broadcasting a talk show featuring Usui Takumi. Curious as to why they were so interested, I pushed into the crowd to take a look.

'_Mr. Takumi, we all know that you are currently single, but the question that your fan girls are curious about is your love life. Please share it with us.'_

The bored eyes of Usui suddenly turned softer. He thought for a moment, leaving the audience hanging onto the silence.

'_When I was in high school…'_

My heart skipped a beat.

'_I fell in love with the kaichou.' _

The audience 'aww'ed and 'oooh'ed', but I was taken by surprise. I stood frozen like a statue as he continued.

'_She was…epic?' _The audience laughed. I became slightly annoyed as to how he described me. Epic. Was that the only word he could use to describe me?

'_If you were to see her today, what would you say to her?' _ the host questioned. Usui walked out of his chair and positioned himself right in front of the camera, _'Pres, will you marry me?' _

_

* * *

_

'_Pres, will you marry me?' _

'_Pres, will you marry me?' _

'_Pres, will you marry me?' _

'_Pres, will you marry me?'_

It kept on repeating in my head. I was just dreaming right? I hit my head a few times, but it was reality.

The people around me cheered at the TV and some girls cried. All of a sudden, their cheering transformed into gasps and squeals. I realized that whatever they were gasping and squealing about was behind me. Instinctively, I turned around as well.

I gasped and squealed at the same time.

'So what's your answer, Pres?'

He was wet from the rain, kneeling on one knee, holding engagement rings and physically in front of me. He was grinning, and he was Usui Takumi - the perverted outer-space alien, not the most sought bachelor of Japan. He was Usui Takumi, ranked number one, not the most successful businessman of the year.

He was my Usui.

The crowd chanted loudly, encouraging me to say yes and to kiss him.

Someone behind me even pushed me towards Usui. I lost my balance and fell into his arms. I stared into the eyes which I hadn't seen close-up for 10 years now and I smiled.

'Usui,' I whispered.

'Hello, Misa-chan.'

I held him tightly and whispered in his ear, 'Of course.' I hid my face in his chest, and the crowd cheered again before offering us their congratulations.

* * *

Readers, what more can I say?

This was my happy ending that I'd been waiting for for 10 years.

It was better than I thought it would be.

_-The End-

* * *

_

There you go Diana.

REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
